Separación: ¿Dolor o alegría?
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi. Reto una quincena Itachi uke. Tras una dolorosa separación Minato va a pasar unos días con su hijo. Lo que no sabe son los sentimientos que va a desarrollar hacia el novio de su hijo Deidara ¿Será capaz de reprimir sus instintos? MinaIta.


**Separación: ¿Dolor o alegría?**

**Notas de Lunita: **Bueno, aquí vuelvo con otro fic, esta vez para el reto de Itara. Ya sé, ya sé, hace siglos que no actualizo, pero lamento decir que no podré en una larga temporada ¡Lo siento! Esta vez la trama es bastante simple, pero espero que os guste. Nos vemos n.n

**Nota aclaratoria: en este fanfic, Minato y Deidara son padre e hijo.**

O-o-xXx-o-O

-¡Deidara! ¿Dónde pongo los calzoncillos? -preguntó Minato desde el segundo piso, ansioso.

-¡Espera! ¡Ya voy!

Deidara corrió escaleras arriba a toda velocidad, con varias maletas aún en las manos. Iba vestido con un delantal, que le hacía parecer de alguna forma algo ridículo, puesto que los pantalones largos y negros se veían por debajo y la camiseta de manga corta parecía quedarle demasiado amplia. A pesar de su voz grave y profunda, por su aspecto, cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que era una mujer. Él era una persona de mente artística y abierta, y así lo demostraba su fachada habitual. Siempre llevaba el pelo rubio y largo, semirrecogido en una coleta alta, con un flequillo que caía lacio y sobre la cara, tapándole uno de sus profundos ojos azules. Tal vez este _look _le hiciese parecer algo extraño, pero tenía un motivo muy importante por lo que hacerlo: su padre.

Minato y él eran prácticamente como dos gotas de agua. A pesar de ser un hombre de mediana edad, su pelo no tenía una sola cana y lo llevaba siempre corto y muy bien peinado. Sus ojos eran aún más grandes y vivos que los de Deidara y su cuerpo se mantenía en forma gracias a las largas horas en el almacén de su humilde tienda de barrio. Normalmente, Minato era una persona optimista y alegre, con la que todo el mundo quería estar. Pero ya no.

Todo ocurrió varios días atrás:

…

_Él volvía de trabajar, como cualquier otro día en su tienda. Se dio una ducha y se cambió, como siempre, esperando a su mujer. Kushina trabajaba como cuidadora de niños en varias casas y siempre llegaba muy tarde. Pero aquel día no. Aquel día, la joven mujer de pelo largo y escarlata había vuelto antes que su marido. Éste no se percató de su presencia hasta que llegó al salón, tras cenar, y la vio con la cabeza gacha, sentada en el sofá._

_-¿Cariño? ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? -preguntó preocupado. Se acercó a ella lentamente, esperando su reacción._

_-Tenemos que hablar..._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-..._

_-Kushina, si ha pasado algo, necesito saberlo -dijo sentándose a su lado- sabes que estoy aquí, contigo._

_-¡Ese es el problema! ¡Siempre estás ahí! -dijo Kushina, alzando la cabeza y mostrándole sus verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿De qué hablas? Vamos..._

_-¡Llevamos veinte años casados! ¡VEINTE! ¡Y en todo este tiempo sólo has estado ahí quieto, sin hacer nada! ¡Estoy harta de ver como cada día es exactamente igual que el anterior!_

_-Cariño, eso no... venga, sabes que eso no es cierto._

_-¡Sí que lo es! -dijo poniéndose en pie, y mirándole seriamente- Minato, tengo un amante y me acaba de pedir matrimonio. Le he dicho que sí._

_-¿Qué...? -Minato se quedó shockeado durante unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir._

_-¿Sabes? En momentos como estos, me alegro de que insistieses en no hacer el papeleo legal para el matrimonio. No me gustaría tener que pedirte el divorcio -esas palabras estaban cargadas con la rabia acumulada de todos los años que había aguantado aquella relación y de todas las veces que le había propuesto formalizar su relación en vano- Tienes una hora para recoger tus cosas e irte de casa._

_-¿Pero es que te has vuelto loca...? ¿Cómo vamos a acabar así...? ¡Después de toda la vida juntos...!_

_-¡FUERA!_

…

Deidara llegó a donde se encontraba su padre jadeando por la carrerita que acababa de dar, cogió las maletas de su padre y empezó a colocar todas las cosas en los cajones de la habitación de invitados.

-Hijo, lo siento -dijo bajando la mirada- soy una vergüenza como padre. No sólo dejo que mi relación se hunda, sino que además, vengo a molestar a la tuya.

Deidara dejó las cosas un momento y le miró directo a los ojos.

-Papá, no digas tonterías. Si lo de mamá y tú no ha funcionado, no es sólo culpa tuya. Siempre has trabajado mucho para cuidar de Naruto y de mí. Además, sabes que ni a Itachi ni a mí nos importa. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-Lo sé, hijo, pero prefiero no causar molestias. Me iré en cuanto encuentre un piso barato.

-Vamos, vamos -se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo- en estos momentos lo peor que puedes hacer es quedarte sólo. No te preocupes por nada. Tómatelo con calma, ¿vale?.

-Sí, vale... muchas gracias -dijo separándose de él- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Será mejor que yo me encargue de esto... -dijo viendo todo el desorden acumulado encima de la cama.

-Las cosas de casa no son lo mío, pero quiero hacer algo útil.

-Mira, ¿por qué no vas a poner la mesa para cuando llegue Itachi del trabajo?

-Vale...

Deidara siguió ordenando y limpiando hasta que escuchó la puerta principal y corrió escaleras abajo a toda velocidad.

-¡Itachi! -dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, dándole una serie de besitos por toda la cara- ¡Al fin! ¡No sabes cuánto necesito que me ayudes! ¡Llevo toda la tarde limpiando!

Itachi le correspondió a su abrazo.

-Ahh... si es que te metes tú solito en estos líos...

-No digas eso anda -dijo dándole un toquecito en la frente- mi padre lo está pasando mal y ya sabes que él fue el primero en apoyar nuestra relación.

-Hai, hai -dijo separándose lentamente de él y alisándose la chaqueta del traje- deja que me cambie y cenamos.

Itachi podía ser la persona más fría y solitaria que te puedas imaginar. Sólo con aquellos con los que tenía confianza mostraba su faceta amable y cariñosa. Quizá el único motivo para acercarse a él sin conocerle sea su aspecto; era increíblemente guapo, como un modelo; alto, de piel extremadamente blanca y pelo largo, negro y liso. Su mirada era la más cautivadora que había en toda Konoha. Cuando esos ojos negros se posaban en los tuyos, estabas condenado a enamorarte de él.

A todo el mundo le había asombrado la relación que había surgido entre ellos. En primer lugar, porque ambos habían tenido parejas heterosexuales. Además, sus personalidades y gustos contrastaban demasiado. Itachi era una persona fría y calculadora, aferrado a su trabajo y al honor; Deidara era un gran amarte del arte y de todo lo que ello conllevaba. Eran polos totalmente opuestos y, sin embargo, se complementaban a la perfección.

-Mira hijo, he hecho la cena -dijo Minato, orgulloso, colocando tres platos con una ración en cada uno de unas patatas y un huevo frito- Tenéis que reconocer que para ser la primera vez que cocino, no ha estado mal.

Los tres empezaron a comer en silencio.

-Muchas gracias, papá... agradecemos el esfuerzo, pero, ¿sabes? A Itachi le encanta la cocina -dijo intentando rechazar su ayuda educadamente. Las patatas estaban casi crudas y los huevos estaban rotos por todas partes.

Minato dejó los cubiertos, bajando la mirada.

-Hijo, no sé hacer nada. Sólo he tenido una tienda en mi vida y ahora estoy en el paro, con cuarenta años, sin experiencia, sin estudios...

-Papá, tienes treinta y ocho años. No eres tan mayor.

-Además Minato, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Mi padre tiene muchos puestos libres en su empresa, seguro que le encuentra algo.

-No quiero ser una carga para vosotros. Será mejor que me vaya -dijo levantándose.

-¡Que no! -Deidara tiró de él, haciendo que se sentase- Estamos comiendo, deja de preocuparte.

Tras acabar de cenar, Minato volvió a ofrecerse para poner el lavavajillas, por lo que Deidara e Itachi no se negaron y se fueron al salón a ver la tele.

El Uchiha empezó a acariciarle la cadera y la cintura a Deidara, sin dejar de ver la televisión. El ojiazul intentaba separarle, pero el moreno volvía a la carga una y otra vez.

-Itachi, no. Está mi padre delante.

-Hace días que no hacemos nada. Sólo un poquito -dijo éste besándole el cuello con suavidad.

-No puede ser... mm... sólo serán unos días...

-Al menos una despedida... vamos, Dei, sé que tienes ganas -Itachi le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Mm... ¿Sólo una despedida? ¿Me lo prometes?

-Prometido -dice dándole un pico.

-Venga, vamos al baño. Pero sólo un 69, ¿eh?.

O-o-xXx-o-O

-Deidara, ¿sabes dónde está mi...? -Minato no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase.

Al subir al piso de arriba se había encontrado con una escena, cuanto menos molesta para un padre. Allí, en la ducha, tras una mampara que dejaba ver todo con claridad, se veía como Deidara, haciendo el pino y apoyando las rodillas en los hombros de Itachi, degustaba gozoso el miembro erecto de Itachi, el cual estaba empezando a lamer suavemente los testículos del ojiazul.

Minato se escondió ligeramente detrás de la puerta.

Los pequeños gemidos acallados resonaban en toda la habitación, y sus cuerpos parecían movidos por algo sobrenatural, totalmente distinto a lo que Minato hubiese experimentado alguna vez. Parecía como si ambos cuerpos estuviesen hechos para encajar a la perfección; para saber al mínimo detalle como contentarse el uno al otro.

Itachi exclamó un quejido algo mayor, mientras desde la comisura de Deidara se deslizaba ligeramente un hilito de sangre roja. Le había mordido. Y no sólo eso, sino que parecía disfrutar aún más de ese dolor ardiente y palpitante.

Minato estaba en un estado de shock, totalmente sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto ver a su hijo así, en aquella situación? El sexo entre jóvenes es algo totalmente normal, entonces, ¿por qué notaba esa extraña sensación? ¿Por qué quería separarles lo antes posible?

La pareja empezó a aumentar el ritmo de forma alarmante. Minato se tapó la boca, como si quisiese anticiparse a lo que iba a pasar.

Ahí llegaba el momento culminante. Minato se quedó impactado. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiese ser tan increíblemente bello. La cara de Itachi en aquel momento de máximo placer era una delicia. Sus facciones descansaban con suavidad, mostrando por primera vez ante Minato verdadera alegría y satisfacción. La imagen quedó grabada en su mente.

Al cabo de unos instantes, pararon en seco, y Deidara descendió como pudo para ponerse de pie y comerle a besos la boca de Itachi. Ambos estaban sudando, con la piel brillante tras tanta acción y tenían las mejillas sonrosadas. Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, como si no existiese nada más en el universo.

Minato bajó las escaleras corriendo. Prefería no hablar de lo que acababa de ver.

O-o-xXx-o-O

El despertador de la habitación sonó repetidas veces. Una mano se alargó lentamente desde debajo del edredón y lo apagó dándole un golpe seco.

-Ahh... cómo odio madrugar... -dijo Deidara desperezándose y bostezando.

-¿Hoy? ¿Tienes que salir hoy? -dijo Itachi, con un ojo semiabierto.

-Tengo que dar una conferencia sobre arte moderno y necesito llegar temprano.

-Joo... es tu cumpleaños ¿Por qué hoy...? -reprochó reincorporándose lentamente.

-Lo siento. Intentaré volver para la comida -le dio un suave beso, dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse y asearse.

O-o-xXx-o-O

Minato se encontraba tranquilamente en el salón, viendo la tele. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron hacia su mujer, preguntándose dónde estaría, qué estaría haciendo y con quién. Después, su mente decidió que alguien que le dejó de lado tan fácilmente no merecía la pena y le vino de pronto la imagen de aquella tarde. ¡No lo entendía! ¡¿Cómo era posible que su querido Deidara fuese capaz de hacer esas cosas! ¡Él que le tenía como una persona decente! Apretó los dientes inconscientemente. No sabía como conducir su mente hacia otra dirección. Después, le vino a la mente la imagen de Itachi, inundado por el placer, cosa que hizo que se sonrojase.

-Minato-san -dijo Itachi acercándose a él- No estás ocupado, ¿no?

-No, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... es que hoy es el cumple de Deidara y había pensado en hacer una cena especial, romántica, sólo para los dos.

-Ah. No te preocupes, me iré al cine o algo así -comentó con desgana, volviéndose hacia la pantalla.

-Gracias, pero es que quería pedirte otra cosa.

Volvió a girarse hacia él, con cara de pocos amigos. Ya le fastidiaba tener que irse para que los dos pudiesen hacer "eso" a solas, ¡como para encima tener que aguantar más peticiones!

-Me gustaría poder decorar un poco la habitación, pero no sé lo que le gusta a Deidara. Él es muy romanticón en el fondo, aunque a mí no me van esas cosas ¿Podrías aconsejarme? Sería de mucha ayuda -rogó con los ojos, sin perder de vista los de Minato.

-No sé si quieres el consejo de alguien que ha roto su matrimonio por falta de magia...

-Sí, lo quiero ¿Vamos?

O-o-xXx-o-O

-Oye, ¿por qué no compramos unas velas aromáticas? Seguro que sirven para crear ambiente -comentó Minato, cogiendo media docena y metiéndolas en la cesta de la compra.

-¿Hacen falta tantas? -preguntó Itachi por enésima vez con cara de fastidio.

Habían ido a un supermercado para poder coger las cosas que necesitaban y entonces Minato comprobó por qué le había pedido que le acompañase: Itachi era completamente nulo para organizar ninguna cena. Él pretendía llevar la comida precocinada y un par de adornos. Deidara era una persona artística, y como tal, era admirador de los pequeños detalles. Seguramente, si hubiese visto algo tan cutre le habría reprochado al moreno su falta de originalidad. No era una persona de cenas de gala ni nada demasiado pomposo, pero debía ser algo medianamente decente y cuidado como para dar a entender que se han preocupado por él.

-¿Hemos acabado ya?

-Ya casi estamos -le respondió.

Minato no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Por cosas como aquellas, se daba cuenta de que, pese a la madurez y la independencia, Itachi y Deidara seguían siendo como niños en muchos aspectos. El Uchiha, que siempre parecía tan serio, se abría emocionalmente cuando no sentía la presión que conllevaba el traje y su coche de empresa. El ojiazul se sentía más cómodo con él de lo que había podido imaginarse nunca.

Ambos se dirigían ya para pagar cuando Itachi se quedó viendo la sección de ropa.

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó Minato.

El Uchiha dudó unos instantes y cogió un par de prendas entre sus manos.

-¿Crees que a Deidara le gustará uno de estos?

Lo que llevaba en las manos eran dos calzoncillos muy ajustados, y ambos con mensajes picantones y dibujos provocativos.

Minato se quedó en silencio. Prefería no decir lo que se le estaba pasando por la mente. Nunca pensó que el Uchiha se atrevería a nombrar algo relacionado con el sexo en su presencia. Era algo muy incómodo y molesto desde que había presenciado aquella escena en el baño.

-No creo que sea el más apropiado para decir eso. No soy Gay -comentó fingiendo aburrimiento. Hablaba más su orgullo que su cabeza.

-Voy a probármelo. Mejor espera con el carro, si te incomoda...

Itachi avanzó un par de metros hacia delante, entrando en unos pequeños probadores separados del pasillo por unas ligeras cortinas que no lograban tapar la totalidad del interior.

"_No voy a mirar; no voy a mirar ¡No voy a mirar!"_ -se decía mentalmente Minato...

...pero en vano.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había girado la cabeza y miraba descaradamente como el Uchiha se quitaba los pantalones y posteriormente los calzoncillos para probarse los otros. Las mejillas de Minato empezaron a arder. Se sentía muy extraño ¿Estaba mareado? ¿Estaba confuso? No era capaz de identificar las sensaciones que había en su interior.

Avanzó un par de pasos vacilante. En su mente se debatían varias ideas ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Era el novio de su hijo... pero aún así, no podía evitarlo. Se plantó delante de la cortina casi sin percatarse de ello.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.

-Pasa, pasa.

El ojiazul tragó en seco y se coló a través de la cortina. Había muy poca luz en el cuartucho, pero aún así podía ver que la prenda en cuestión le sentaba como un guante. La tela parecía ser la justa y necesaria para que no se viese nada y dejase adivinar la forma del paquete. La frase del calzoncillo no era quizás la más adecuada para ayudar a los instintos incontrolables e instintivos de Minato: "_Devórame"_.

-Itachi, no... -dijo Minato en voz baja, suplicante.

-¿No? ¿No qué?

No pudo evitarlo. Con aquel movimiento de labios, su cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar, uniéndolo con ellos. El calor de su boca era increíblemente dulce y sabrosa. No podía entender por qué, pero aquella era la sensación que había estado buscando durante todo aquel tiempo. Incluso su matrimonio le pareció una farsa. Tenía que reconocerlo. Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo: era gay, y le encantaba su yerno.

-¡Minato! ¿¡Qué haces! -preguntó Itachi, asustado, empujándole para poder separarse de él.

-Te necesito -dijo el ojiazul dándole otro pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-¡Para! -se tapó la boca con las manos.

Minato pareció meditar unos instantes.

-Sé que no te caigo bien, que te molesta que me haya colado en vuestra casa y que además te impida poder hacer "eso" con mi hijo -dijo con decisión- Así que te propongo un trato.

Itachi alzó una ceja, pensativo. No sabía a donde quería llegar a parar pero quería una respuesta para poder quedarse tranquilo.

-¿Qué trato? -preguntó dudoso.

-Tú me ayudas a cumplir mi fantasía y yo salgo de tu vida.

-¿Tú fantasía? ¿Quieres decir... sexo? -Minato asintió- ¿Estás de coña? ¡Eres mi suegro!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero me han contado que tú antes eras un viva la virgen, que te acostabas con gente de tres en tres y que te daba igual.

-Ahora estoy con Deidara.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo cerrando los ojos un segundo- Si me ayudas prometo no volver a ir de visita ni invitaros a comer nunca más.

-¿Nunca?

-Sólo por navidad y porque va a insistir mi ex ¿Trato?

Itachi se quedó estático un instante, recapitulando. Él no quería traicionar a Deidara pero... ¿Cuántas veces le habían interrumpido en pleno acto sólo para saber si iban a ir a comer? ¿Cuántos planes en pareja y situaciones románticas le habían fastidiado sus suegros? Pensándolo bien... no era nada raro a lo que había hecho siempre y así Deidara estaría feliz y a él le dejarían en paz. Si era capaz de convivir con la culpa...

-Acepto -respondió al final el Uchiha- Pero volvamos a casa. No quiero que nos vean en público.

-Vale.

O-o-xXx-o-O

El camino del supermercado a casa fue el trayecto más largo que había pasado en su día para Minato. Nada más llegar a casa, empujó a Itachi contra el sofá del salón y le besó con furia.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera a llegar arriba al menos!

-¡No aguanto más! -Minato empezó a besarle el cuello mimoso, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le desabrochaba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Itachi soltó un jadeo cuando notó la lengua de Minato caer sigilosamente por su cuello, llegando al pecho ya desnudo y devorando los pezones con gula. Su mano izquierda empezó a pellizcar el pezón del mismo lado. La saliva resbaló hasta el ombligo, al tiempo que Minato empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón del pantalón.

-Ve algo más despacio mm... Deidara no volverá hasta dentro de una hora -susurró Itachi.

-Está bien, está bien -le quitó los pantalones de un tirón y lamió el bulto que se marcaba bajo el calzoncillo.

Minato acarició la parte del muslo interior. Notaba aquella muy sensible, a pesar de la cantidad de vello que tenía. Era una sensación extraña, puesto que alguno de los pelos le pinchaba, pero de la misma forma, reconfortante. Besó una pequeña zona de calvas y le dio un lametón a la ingle.

Itachi se incorporó un poco sobre sus brazos para después levantarse y ayudarle a desnudarse. Minato siempre había sido una persona tímida a la hora de abrirse a los demás, pero con Itachi parecía liberar su lado más salvaje. Se quitó la ropa interior, mirando con recelo la de Itachi. Su comparación en tamaños era muy grande. Los mitos acerca de los Uchihas parecían ser completamente ciertos.

-¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre? -preguntó Itachi, curioso.

-¡Claro que sí! No pensarás que voy haciendo esto con cualquier tío que se me presente por delante, ¿no? -Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Tópicos a un lado, es normal que te duela un poco la primera vez -dijo agarrándole por la cintura- pero no te preocupes, se te pasará a los pocos minutos -le tumbó sobre el sofá y le alzó de piernas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "te va a doler"? ¡Te dolerá a ti! -dijo Minato bajando las piernas.

-No esperarás que sea yo el Uke, ¿verdad? -protestó Itachi- ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡Somos sementales!

-Te recuerdo que has accedido a hacer mi fantasía -dijo Minato con cara triunfante- Y en mi fantasía, tú pones el culo.

-Tsk -este sonido representó la completa derrota del moreno, que se tendió sobre un cojín- Haz lo que quieras, pero estás desaprovechándome.

La temperatura empezó a subir en la habitación mientras Minato seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Itachi. Su miembro ya llevaba erecto varios minutos, pero ya que sólo iba a poder hacérselo una vez en la vida, Minato había decido aprovechar la ocasión para memorizar todos y cada unos de los recovecos de su piel.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos por la impaciencia. Si seguía esperando mucho más, se le bajaría antes de llegar a consumar el acto.

Minato se chupó un par de dedos de cada mano y con la izquierda empezó a introducírselos en la entrada, dilatando la estrechez y con la otra empezó a masajear los testículos y la extensión del moreno, ya palpitante y ardiente.

Ante estas atenciones, Itachi no pudo evitar soltar varios gemidos de placer. Tenía que reconocerlo; a pesar de ser un completo novato, Minato tenía mucha habilidad con las manos y sabía cómo hacer para notar todo tipo de sensaciones placenteras recorriéndole de arriba abajo.

-Vamos, hazlo ya. No tengo todo el día -dijo el Uchiha con impaciencia.

Minato hizo lo dicho, colocando su miembro en la entrada de Itachi. Se masturbó ligeramente, con las manos llenas de saliva para facilitar la intrusión e introdujo la punta con suavidad, tratando de no hacerle daño. Itachi emitió varios quejidos de dolor, pero intentó acallarlos, pues no podía permitir que su suegro pensase que no podía con un miembro taaaan pequeño como el suyo.

Al ver la aceptación por parte del moreno, el ojiazul siguió introduciéndose, cada vez más rápido y más profundo, notando el calor y la conformidad del otro cuerpo. Itachi por su parte seguía con su lucha personal para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Como pudo, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Minato. Agarró se agarró con fuerza a uno de los bordes del sofá mientras **mordía con ansias el cojín más próximo.**

-Veo que eres muy orgulloso. No te preocupes, no pienso humillarte de ninguna forma -dijo Minato, acabando de introducirse y cogiéndole de un brazo para poder verle la cara- Quiero verte disfrutar, sólo eso.

El ojiazul empezó a mover las caderas; primero lentamente y después aumentó el ritmo, haciendo que se produjese un sonido cautivador del choque de ambos huesos. Este sonido no hacía más que reconfortar a ambos. El propio Itachi se encontró moviendo la pelvis con verdadero gusto, sin tener que fingir como había planeado.

Itachi daba una imagen tan cautivadora como la que había contemplado Minato en el baño hacía tan sólo unas horas. El calor se había acumulado en sus mejillas, tiñendo de color rosado sus mejillas, haciendo que la blancura de su piel pareciese más apetitosa. Minato no pudo evitar besarle aquella zona. Estaba tan indefenso... tan tranquilo...

-Itachi... -gimió su nombre- no puedo más...

-Qué flojo eres -dijo para fastidiarle- pero yo también estoy a punto.

Ambos se vinieron con violencia: Minato en el interior de Itachi, notando como sus paredes se adaptaban para acoger la gran cantidad de líquido; Itachi en el vientre de Minato, que notó la piel ardiendo por su calor.

Jadearon varios minutos a causa del esfuerzo físico, casi sin moverse. Estaban los dos muy a gusto y no querían moverse. Al cabo de unos instantes, Minato se separó lentamente de él, notando como se relajaba y sentía la liberación de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Minato se agachó corriendo y se tiró en el suelo, vistiéndose a toda velocidad. Itachi hizo lo mismo, con mayor agilidad, tratando de que no le pillase en aquella extraña escena.

-¡Hola! ¿Cariño, dónde estás? He venido antes por mi cumpleaños -dijo Deidara dejando un pastel sobre la mesa -¿Eh? ¿Qué hacéis los dos ahí en el suelo?

-E-esto... nosotros... -vaciló Minato.

-Estuvimos preparándote una sorpresa, pero nos la has chafado -dijo Itachi señalando las bolsas de la compra- No queríamos que lo vieras.

-Oh, bueno, no os preocupéis, me voy a dar una vuelta y os dejo a vuestro aire -dijo cogiendo las llaves otra vez.

Iba a irse, cuando de pronto le detuvo Minato.

-Hijo, estoy organizando mi mudanza.

-¿Tan pronto? Te dije que no tuvieses prisa, tonto -dijo dándole un abrazo.

-No te preocupes -dijo separándole- Ahora me siento de maravilla.

Le sonrió con la mayor alegría de su vida. Deidara casi no podía creérselo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó atónito.

-Nada -dijo todavía sonriente- Itachi me ha demostrado que yo soy el único debe hacerme feliz.

Y sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras, preparado para recoger sus cosas y empezar una nueva vida. Ya sabía por qué había sido infeliz hasta el momento. Ahora era la hora de dejar que su hijo disfrutase de su relación y de empezar a buscarse una para él mismo.

**O-o-Fin-o-O**


End file.
